The Legacy Cycle
by Riiver
Summary: Luke Jackson's main problems aren't monsters trying to kill him, his camp on fire, or a war that can end the world. His problems are school, a girl not liking him back and finding new ways to annoy his sister. Or so it was. When the third great prophecy is told, the history starts repeating itself. Percy Jackson's time has passed... it's time to leave the world saving to the kids.
1. A MONSTER EATS MY COOKIE

**A MONSTER EATS MY COOKIE**

_Luke_

Am I a troubled kid?

Nah.

All the trouble I get into is probably sneaking out and pranking people when I'm supposed to be doing homework.

Alright, don't let me confuse you. When I do, just smack me on the head and demand an explanation. That's what Zoë does all the time, anyway.

My name is Luke Jackson. The name might sound familiar. It should, considering I'm the only legacy that can stuff ten hot-dogs in his mouth.

Okay, fine, that's not the reason to recognize me.

My dad is Percy Jackson. If you go to a demigod school in New Rome or Camp Half-Blood, you'll learn about him when you're learning about the Second Giant war. You know, the boring stuff.

The only thing me and my dad share, are my sea-green eyes and the ability to get into trouble while doing nothing. Really, I can just walk down the street, and BAM, a pegasus lands on my head with a broken leg and I get the blame. True Story.

I look a lot like my mother, however that's it. My sister got the brains of the family.

Ah, Zoë Jackson.

She almost looks exactly like dad. Sea-green eyes, black hair? Yep, that's her. In fact, she looks a lot like auntie Thalia with her short hair. It used to be long, but she decided to cut it. Why? No idea. Not my problem.

My little sister and I get along well, but I do like to annoy her. Like the time Kiera Stoll gave me green hair dye and I put it into her shampoo. Zoë tried to drown me in a sink, but guess who can breath under water? Ah, good times.

We live in New Rome, and our house is literally on the other side of the street of the Grace household. I literally live less then a minute away from my best friend. Neat, huh?

Right, my best friend.

Leo Grace is my bestest friend in the history of best friends. Well, I don't really have one, but meh. His namesake is Leo Valdez, who got back from Ogygia about two years after Leo Grace was born. Something to do with time going in Ogygia differently. The point is, everyone thought he was dead, and he was like "YOU THOUGHT YOU'VE SEEN THE LAST OF ME HAHAHA THINK AGAIN". Alright, not exactly, but it was something like that.

Leo is a copy of his dad. He's also the only child, and sometimes when Zoë gets on my nerves, I get jealous of it. But I get over it, I wouldn't change her for a thousand denarii. Two thousand - perhaps.

Please don't tell her I said that.

Anyway, my nightmare started when me and Zo decided to visit our grandma Sally. When we were little kids, she used to bake us blue cookies. She still bakes them, though more rarely, now that she had fallen sick.

"Luke? Are you ready to get going?" my mother shouted from downstairs.

We were in Camp Half-Blood at the moment. Dad had some business with Uncle Grover to discuss, or something like that.

"I'll go find Kiera then." Chuck Hedge, one of my friends in Camp Half-Blood, said.

"You do that. I want a decent prank plan on Hades cabin when I get back."

"Are you kidding? Do you want to die?"

I ginned.

"Isn't that what makes it fun?"

"Bianca can probably murder you while doing her nails. You want to take the chances?"

Ah, Bianca Solace. Now that's a girl you don't wanna mess with.

The night she was born, her parents disappeared. No one knows where to, were they killed, or did they refused to take her in, but no one saw them again.

So, the new born legacy of Apollo got taken in by Will Solace and Nico di Angelo. Usually, they remain in New Rome, considering Bianca goes to school there, but in the summer, almost all greeks get back to Camp Half-Blood. Home is home.

Either way, I don't think she likes me very much. She's good friends with Zoë, but every time I walk in the room, she gives me a death glare that could probably put down Zoë's hellhound Bob.

"Luke?" I heard my mother again.

"Coming!" I shouted back and walked downstairs with Chuck. "Talk to Kiera for me. Pretty please?"

"Fine..." Chuck rolled his eyes. "I'll burn your shroud on your funeral."

I laughed and saw my whole family ready to go. Chuck walked off, probably to the Hermes cabin, while my dad brought Mrs. O'leary. Bob was already here, chewing on a particularly big tree branch.

"Alright." mom said. "You know the jist. We go first for safety, and you follow."

I just nodded and walked to Zo.

"So..." I started.

"Zip it." she snapped. She's probably still mad about Silena.

Silena Rodriguez, daughter of Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez. She wasn't very fond of me, but she was at peace with Zoë. Until I kinda screwed it up. Long story short, Silena is hella pissed at my sister and it's my fault.

Hm, figures.

The second our parents were out in the shadows with Mrs. O'leary, we climbed on Bob. Zoë kinda kicked me in the face, but I'm _sure_ it was an accident.

Once we were in gran's yard, I jumped off. I hate Shadowtraveling, I really do. It feels like your whole body is being pressed through a tube and I hate it.

"Ah Luke, Zoë, look at you, you've grown so much since I last saw you!" grandma hugged us tightly.

"Hey, gran, shouldn't you be in bed?" Zoë smiled worriedly.

"Nonsense. I feel much better."

I stared at her, a bit unbelievingly. Her hair was gray, with only few dark streaks. Even though she was tortured by back pain, she had a joyful smile on her face.

"Come! I baked blue cookies."

Yep, that's where she got me. We followed her to the house, and the smell of cookies made everything better. What a time to be alive.

"So mom, where's Paul?" my dad asked.

"Went to the shop. Got short on milk." gran said, setting up a table. "Should be back soon."

They got into a conversation, and I was glad that gran didn't ask any questions of me. Lets just say that I don't want to talk about my, erm, school life.

Gods, I made so much Jackson-ish things. Once, me and Leo set the First Cohort's house on fire. We're not even _in_ a cohort, it's just that the Valdez twins convinced us that their dung bombs weren't flammable. Liar liar dad on fire.

Suddenly the door shot open, and Paul ran in as if a drakon was on his heels.

"Oh! You-" he was terribly out of breath. "You're here. Thank god, there's- there's a thing-"

"Paul?" my mom walked to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, breathe..."

"There's those demon women an epersai or-"

"Empousai?" my dad got up from his seat. "Where? And how can you tell?"

"That's the thing." Paul said, regaining his balance. "Everyone could see them. The neighborhood is in chaos, even those demons looked confused, everyone are terrified, they're taking pictures-"

Before he finished his sentence, I shot up from my seat and ran towards the door, my sister on my heels.

"Luke! Zoë!"

We ignored their shouts and ran down the street. Paul was right, the streets were chaotic, and we were running towards the place mortals were running _from_.

I took off my ring that had an engraved trident on it and it transformed into a sword. A mortal next to me screamed.

"They can see it?!" Zo yelled out, with a frown on her face.

Finally we reached the place. Paul was right, everyone _could_ see them. My sword included.

"What the Hades?" I said, when Zo took out her two daggers. Very noticeable but she didn't seem to care. "Isn't the Mist supposed to make unnatural seem natural?"

Two empousai recognized us as half-bloods. They didn't seem to care that they were attracting even more curious and awed mortals. They charged at us.

I took on the right one, while Zoë shouted "Take the left one!" which ended up us falling on each other.

"Clean the wax from your ears, Kelp Face!" she yelled, while kicking one empousai in the face.

I quickly got up, and started fighting the other one. This generation's legacies' training was a mix of roman and greek. That was our big advantage because monsters weren't used to this mix.

She pinned me down, and before she bit down on my neck, I showed gran's blue cookie to her mouth and kicked her off me.

Yes, I managed to take some cookies on the way out. Sue me.

The second my sword disintegrated one empousai, Zoë pinned down the other one, her one dagger to her neck, the other one stabbed through her hand, holding her in place.

"Why can the mortals see you?!" Zoë shouted.

"I don't know!" the empousai screamed. "Once we were walking down the street the next, everyone's screaming and yelling, and then you showed up!"

"The Mist is supposed to hide your appearance. Our weapons are seen too." I told her, and we were attracting quite a crowd. We had to get out of here.

"I told you, I don't know! The Mist doesn't work-"

"The Mist has to work!" Zoë yelled at her.

"Zo, we need to go." I told my sister, and she stabbed the empousai, which disintegrated beneath her feet. I heard police sirens, and I was almost sure that there were people filming the whole thing. Mortals and their stupid toys.

I put my hand around Zo, and started leading her the other way at a fast pace.

"Hide your face, hide your face." I murmured, and when the sirens got louder, we started running.

We ran a few laps around the area, trying to lose anyone who might've tried to follow us. Eventually, we reached grandma Sally's house.

"How dare you run out on your own?!" was the phrase we were met with. I've heard it so many times from my mother, it's not even funny.

"The Mist doesn't work." Zoë said. She seemed very distressed about the whole situation. "Everyone could see the empousai and our weapons."

"The Mist can't disappear." mom said as the matter of factly. "Even Hecate, the one who controlls it, can't remove it."

"I know!" Zoë's sea-green eyes stared at her mother with a pain of not knowing. I don't know a lot of things, but I don't go to a depression for it. "It doesn't make any sense, but I _saw_ it with my own eyes."

"So you mean" our dad started "The mortals wouldn't see me beating up a chicken with a pen, but beating up a monster with Riptide?"

"Exactly."

Suddenly, the nearby corner of the room faintly glowed, and an Iris Message opened, revealing a distressed face of Chiron.

"I apologize for disturbing you... But we've got a problem."

* * *

HEY, I'M NOT DEAD

So I started my very first PJO fanfic... Which is about the second generation. I hope you like it, review if you do!


	2. A COUPLE TWELWE-YEAR-OLDS BLOW UP CHIRON

**A COUPLE OF TWELWE-YEAR-OLDS BLOW UP CHIRON**

_Leo_

When the end of the world started, I was already having a bad day.

"Excuuuuuse me, _princess_, I don't give a schist about your stupid bear, so move it!" I yelled at the girl in front of me.

"Margo can walk where he wants, Grace. You're not the king of the park." she snapped at me, her brown eyes blazing angrily.

"Just because your daddy is the Praetor, doesn't mean your animal can poop wherever he likes."

"Margo's not pooping!"

"That's not the point, get him away from my spear!"

"He's sitting next to it, go and take it yourself!"

"You think I'm going near that thing? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid."

"You dam witch-"

Alright, rewind.

The girl that is trying to get me killed? No, not her, the one that's in front of me? That's Samantha Zhang. Sammy, collectively.

Now I don't know what you've heard about her, but she's not a fluffy toy. She's a monstrous witch and I should be scared, but instead I feel kinda offended.

Now, her pet bear is not a bear you wanna mess it. In fact, I don't even think that thing can be called a bear. It's like a flying bison from Avatar. Of course not that huge, but pretty darn big, hairy, and smells like a dung bomb. Only less flammable.

"-are you sure Margo's not your twin? You look pretty much the same to me!"

Sammy's eyes flashed with fury and I knew that I screwed up. Royally.

Did I mention the witch part?

She raised her hand in front of her, and made a pushing motion towards me.

One.

Two.

Three.

No, still whole.

One.

Two.

Three.

Nope, still not erupting into flames.

"I'm sorry, are you trying to push me? Get yourself a pair of glasses, honey, you're a few steps far away." I mocked her.

"I don't understand..." she stared at her hands. Sammy's mother Hazel Zhang was a brilliant Mist user. Notice how I'm saying "was". She passed away few years back, got murdered by a dragon. Since they are attracted to valuable gems and stones, Hazel was a perfect target. When she went out on a hunt with six other demigods, none of them came back. The Zhang family haven't been the same since. Either way, Sammy was taught by her mother how to use magic, and was very talented at using Mist.

"Perhaps Hecate realized what a failure you are and took away your magic." I crossed my arms. "Wouldn't be surprised."

She opened her mouth to probably retort with a witty comeback, when I saw one of my most favourite people in the world.

"Uncle Leo?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Younger Leo!" Leo Valdez yelled. "And Sammy, hey-"

Sammy snorted and stormed away with (thank the gods) her stupid bear. She has an ability to talk with all animals, and that's just one of the points why I call her a witch.

Uncle Leo looked like his usual self, but he had shadows under his eyes, as if he haven't been sleeping. Oh, and one thing was missing.

"Where's your tool belt?"

Uncle Leo blinked and then looked down to realize that his most prized possession was not there.

He took a deep breath, and:

"WHICHEVER OF YOU TOOK IT, BRING IT HERE THIS INSTANT."

Nothing happened.

He sighed.

"They're probably off to blow up a wall or something."

I scratched my head.

"Last time that happened, Terminus yelled his lungs out. Why do they want your tool belt anyways?"

"Why do you think?" he snorted and when I picked up my spear, we started walking out of the park. "It's their easiest access to explosives. I swear, there'll be a time those kids will blow up our whole camps."

"Just like you did twenty years ago." I said, grinning. "Like father, like children."

"It was one time!"

"Heh, sure. And where's Auntie Cali?"

"Back at Camp Half-Blood. She had some important business with Demeter cabin."

"They're _still_ at it?"

"Yep."

Calypso and Demeter Cabin have been in a bit of a war. Since all of them are all about plants and gardening and stuff, they've been in a few... disagreements. Long story short, all of them a trying to get more gardening grounds, and if Dionysus was the Camp Director, the whole business would be sorted out. But after the Giant War, Zeus kind of "grounded" Apollo and now the Sun God is the Camp Director. Literally all he cares about is haikus and his good looks, so Chiron and all of the Cabin counsellors were mostly in charge of everything.

"VALDEZ, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Me and Uncle Leo turned to the Main Square, which was the place the voice came from.

"That's our cue." Leo muttered and we started walking at a faster pace.

When we reached the centre, the twins were trying to get away from a few guardsmen.

"I bet you twenty denarii, those two will become terrorists." I grinned at my uncle.

He sighed and walked to the scene.

"What's the problem?"

The twins gave cheeky grins.

Aaaah, Enzo and Echo Valdez. Cute little twelve year olds, that are probably possessed by pyromaniac eidolons. Want explosions, fireworks or just something with fire? Find these two and you'll get more than you've bargained for.

"I think they put some strange contraption to the centre, but I can't be sure."

"You're too late-" Enzo started.

"-any second now there will be a BOOM-" Echo continued.

"-and all of you will be covered in apple juice!" they finished in unison. That kind of twin connection is creepy as hell.

Leo sighed patiently.

"And why would you do that?"

"We're just trying it out. If it works, we'll start selling it in the Camp shop!"

Leo was about to say something, but suddenly the alarm went off.

"What the Hades did you do?!" Uncle Leo shouted.

"Uh nothing..." Enzo stared at his twin. "That's not us."

In less than a minute all of the leaders of the Camp were in the square. the alarm went off because something was interrupting the Mist veil on the camp.

Praetors Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and Frank Zhang were in the middle, many guardsmen looked ready to attack.

The question was what.

Suddenly, an extra large Iris-Message appeared in the front, Chiron taking a huge part of it.

"-emergency message. The Mist has disappeared. The Mortals can find the camps and identify monsters. Stay on full alert. Olympus is in chaos. Hecate can't explain it. Iris-Messages will probably won't work for awhile. Stay in the camps. Many godly creatures are in hiding all around the world. Some are retreating to the Camps. You must-"

Before he could finish the sentence, the Iris-Message exploded into litres of apple juice.

At first, everyone was silent, then everyone started talking at once.

"What does he mean, the Mist isn't working..?"

"What does Hecate think she's doing?"

"What if Mortals find us? We can't change their memories without the Mist!"

"I'm allergic to apple juice!"

"This isn't happening..."

"What if-"

"SILENCE." Frank Zhang's firm voice echoed through the valley. "There's no need to panic. The Legion will always protect the whole camp, even from mortal eyes. Until we resolve this issue, return to your homes. The Council will now have a meeting."

I think someone almost tried to start talking again, but there was no one, and I do mean _no one_ that can argue with Preator Zhang. Some of the older legionnaires insisted that he used to be such a dweeb, and there is not a person that believes them.

And then the reality hit me in the face the same way Sammy hit me once.

Jacksons are in Camp Half-Blood. Solaces are in Camp Half-Blood. Calypso is in Camp Half-Blood.

And there's no way of contacting them.

"We can't just sit around here." I said immediately.

"Oooh nuh-uh." Uncle Leo grabbed me by my shoulder and started dragging me and the Twins towards my street. "Don't even think about it. We're going to your house and wait till your father comes back from the Council Meeting. You're not gonna run off and do gods know what." his eyes hardened, and I knew that he was thinking about Hazel Zhang. She never really told anyone where she was going, and Praetor Zhang had to find out about their trip from other people. They never even said goodbye.

"Does this mean we'll stay here for awhile?" Echo's eyes gleamed.

"Yeah." Leo sighed. "We'll stick around for awhile. But if all of this doesn't blow over soon, we're going back to mommy."

I didn't really realize that the lack of Mist changed _everything_. The Camps, the monsters, all godly creatures are open to every mortal's eyes. This will bring chaos and exposure, something neither gods or demigods want.

I knew that if The Council will make a stupid decision, many won't stick around. There's one thing pretending to be a mortal and completely another to be found by mortals in an unexistant city.

Either way, going back home with two giggling twins behind my back, I couldn't help but think about all the people back in my other home, and not knowing if they are alright.

"By the way, where's my tool belt?"

* * *

ALRIGHT

I cried real tears when I found out you people left me with reviews. Many hugs to you all (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

By the way, ARE THERE ANY SLOWLY BREWING SHIPS? \\(O^O)/


	3. GRAB YO KITCHEN KNIVES, DAUGHTER, WIFE

I'm a terrible person... I know, I'm sorry.

I just had the biggest, most laziest writer's block in the century. As you can see, my other TMI fics are crying from abandonment in the corner as well...

Either way, I'm gonna try to entertain you with this chap.

**Also, at the end of every chapter, tell me which character's point of view you'd like to see next.**

* * *

**GRAB YO KITCHEN KNIVES, GRAB YO DAUGHTER AND YO WIFE**

_Luke_

After Chiron's IM, there was a lot of silence. Like a hundred pounds of silence.

So much silence.

My mother asked me and Zoë to go upstairs to dad's old bedroom and we didn't argue. Dad and her were probably going to have an intense conversation with grandma and Paul.

"So... Can we, like, grab some kitchen knives?" I said, while sitting down on the bed. "Our weapons won't do anything to mortals."

"We're not killing mortals, Kelp Face." Zoë sighed in annoyance. The fact that her gigantic brain couldn't comprehend our situation was one of the very amusing things for me.

I hummed.

"I dunno... if people start coming at me with shotguns and stuff, I'll imagine a monster's face on them and attack.

Zoë rolled her eyes at me. The times she does that a day... I wonder how her eyes are still in her skull.

"Generally, Shotguns are faster then your stupid sword, Luke.

I shrugged.

"What if I'm right next to them?"

"If they wee smart, they'd start attacking you from a distance. That's kind of the whole point."

"I-" I wondered for a second. "I'd-"

"Die. That's why, you shouldn't stand out. It's only a matter of seconds before everything's put under martial law.

"Marshy-what?" I frowned.

"Are you dense?" she stared at me, exasperated.

"I _do_ have a lot of head injuries like uncle Jason..."

She groaned, like she was in physical pain from this conversation.

"No you don't! You're just short on brain cells!"

"Wait..." I pretended to be awed. "My brain has cells? There's a prison in my brain?"

Her eyes looked enraged, while I was grinning. I mean, I did take her mind away from our problem for a second, but if she kills me on the spot, I don't think it'll be worth it.

"You-"

Just then, the door to the room opened up, and mom stepped in with dad.

"So?" I grinned. "Are we going on the Only-Jacksons quest? Are we saving the world. I haven't saved a world, and I'm already sixteen, so we should get a move on. Maybe-"

"You two aren't going anywhere." my mother interrupted me, crossing her arms and just being her usual self. "You two are staying here, while we head to Olympus."

"Can't it be closed up?" Zoë suggested, looking upset at life.

"It could be. Still, worth a try. If we're gonna get any answers, that's where we need to start."

"Just to.. ah," I cleared my throat "Clarify.. When you say 'here', you mean like... 'here in New York'-"

My mother gave me a sour smile.

"I mean 'here' as in 'in this house', Luke."

"Oh come on! I'm sixteen. I can go to the Camp or something. You guys did stuff like this since you were like, twelve. Sure, Zo can stay, being fifteen and all-"

"Both of you are going to stay here, until we say other vise." the look in my mom's eyes kind of shut me up. "It's not even about the monsters, mortals are something to worry about too. Specially, a lot of them had seen you today."

"Fine." I said a little too quickly, and Zoë looked at me, a little taken aback from my agreement. "I want gran's cookies anyways."

Mom and dad said their goodbyes in a quick matter and were out in ten minutes. Bob and Mrs. O'Leary were put in garage to avoid attention and well... Basically people screaming. Neither of the Hellhounds were happy about that.

"So where to next?" Zoë glanced at me expectedly.

"What do you mean?" I said, not looking at her.

"Oh, come on." she rolled her eyes. "We both know that you're not staying here, and neither am I."

I shrugged.

"You said it, not me."

She looked like she's gonna attempt to strangle me.

"Luke!"

I sighed and nodded.

"M'kay. Honestly, I was thinking Camp Half-Blood is what we need right now. Not like they'll be able to reach us as quick, which is why we should go _exactly_ there. Also, maybe Red will give a Prophecy or something."

We started heading to the garage, nice and easy, not to tip off Gran or Paul.

"You know, calling Rachel 'Red' isn't nice. That's like me calling you 'Stupid'." she said, when we got downstairs.

"I'm not being insulting... Her name's initials literally spell out R.E.D. It's like, her legit name."

When we got to the garage, Mrs. O'Leary was laying on the ground, while Bob was restlessly stomping around.

"Right. So we-"

"Going somewhere?"

We both turned around in a quick motion, to see gran standing behind us, a soft smile on her face.

"Erm.." I look around like the awkward turtle I am. "Nowhere..? We're just looking at how the dogs are holding up."

Gran pointed at him.

"Don't even try lying at me, young man." she smiles at the two. "I would be guessing Camp Half blood?

Zoë and I both nodded solemnly.

"Well.." Gran shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to stop you. You two would find a way to get out later anyways.

Zoë sighed happily.

"Thanks, Gran. Also, it's just one jump to the Camp, it'll be safe."

Gran chuckled.

"I would hope so. I don't want you two to get in more trouble then you already have." she put her hands on both of our shoulders and smiled tenderly. "Percy's and his friends' time has passed. No matter how much they try to deny it, you won't be protected forever. It's time for them to leave the world saving to the kids. Just like your father, you two have amazing friends, and if you stick together, everything will be fine. You can and you _will_ stay alive.

"Not.." Zoë started, a slightly pained expression on her face. "Not all of _them_ are."

Sally Jackson smiled, and even though it looked close to grimace, she hugged her grandchildren tightly.

"Stay safe you two, and protect your friends."

"You too gran."

Me and my sis got on Bob's back, choosing to leave Mrs. O'Leary here, in case our parents got back.

The Hellhound was happy to shadowtravel and it ran into the nearest shadowy corner, to disappear from Sally Jackson's eyes.

* * *

When we get to the Camp, not many people pay attention to us. Most of them are going back and forth, however tension radiated from them like a nuclear explosion of feelings went off.

While we headed to the big house, Bianca Solace came up to us. Well, not directly to_ us_, since she's not a fan of me, but more like, talking with my sis.

They were all like "Girly giberry giberrish". And I was like "Hey Bi... bye".

She honestly glares too much.

Anyway, we made it to the Big House. It hasn't changed much over the years, only two flags - one of Camp Half-Blood, the other of SPQR were added to the entrance.

Inside, Chiron was already waiting for us. Apollo sat by the Tennis table, with other people like his son Will and his husband, the Rodriguez family and other 'important' legacy families.

"Where's Rachel?" Zoë asked them when us three joined them.

"She'll be back soon." Chiron said, not even questioning our presence. "She left around the week ago for personal reasons. She might be back today.."

"Or not, with all the held up." answered Apollo, looking at his notepad. "What rhymes with 'see'?"

"Pee." I grinned at him, and he grinned back, nodding and getting back to his notepad.

"Thanks." okay, I don't know what type of thing he's writing, but I _so_ want it as my ringtone. And yes, I do own phone. Hermes teamed up with Hephaestus and his kids, to make a special type of phones that are... well, demigod-friendly. Not everyone has them though, because it's not only super hard to make them, the ish is expensive like an army of satyrs.

"We need to focus on the problem at hand..." started Chiron, looking over everyone by the table. "The lack of Mist does not just reduce our safety to the minimum. The Gods also start lacking certain abilities. We are unable to hide from the mortal eyes, and monsters that had been seen all over the world might start getting hunted. However, we can't just focus on dealing with the result. We need to find a solution, we need to get the Mist up again. The question is - what could be powerful enough to disrupt this balance?"

"Well..." Will Solace spoke up. "Everyone who's capable of it are, well... in pieces. Sure, maybe even Ouranus or Gaea hadn't been capable of it if they weren't physically shattered."

"Even Hecate, the creator of the Mist can't completely get rid of it, since it's stretched this far and is used by most godly creatures."

Zoë seemed very silent. Too silent. And I wasn't the only one who noticed, since she, as a brainiac of the camp, spoke about everything, even when she was trying to solve something.

Unless she already had.

"Zoë?" Bianca leaned forward to look at her. "Any... ideas?"

My sis stood up and started walking around. She may have tried to hide her shivering and her shaking hands, but I saw it. Whatever just came to her mind left her completely terrified.

"Something that can disrupt the balance." she began. "Something... that _has_ to be older then Gaea and Ouranos. Something that..." she looked at Chiron. "Let's say has been there.. Before the start of the world. Something that everything that now exists came from... and is now erupting in waves all over the world.

I glanced at Chiron and I had to make a double check. For the first time in my life, I saw hope, even a will to talk drain from his eyes.

"Pure, wild, and impossible to comprehend-"

Zoë nodded solemnly.

"Chaos."


End file.
